Descendientes ADAPTACION
by Princess Viris Potter
Summary: -Baja eso, sé que no eres malvada. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-Le grito a Harry mientras sostengo en una mano la daga de mi padre y con la otra la varita del Hada Azul. -Solo lo sé.-Me mira directamente a los ojos, hay algo en su mirada, empiezo a bajar la varita. Hasta que un estruendo nos hace sacudir a todos de nuevo. Uno de seguridad entra. -Se rompió la barrera.
1. Prologo

DESCENDIENTES

AVISO: la historia no me pertenece la autora es bellagreyhorandale y ella me dio la autorización para adaptarla al hermoso mundo de Harry Potter. Historia basada en la película con el mismo nombre.

PRÓLOGO

Había una vez hace muchos muchos años, bueno hace como veinticinco años. La Bella y la Bestia o bien la humilde Lily y el príncipe James se casaron en una ceremonia con 10,000 de sus amigos más cercanos... Si lo sé mucha comida y un gran pastel.

Volviendo al punto, el Rey James en vez de irse de Luna de Miel decidió unir a los reinos de Arendelle, el bosque encantado, el país de las maravillas, y todos esos que ya conocen. Así que James y Lily se divirtieron muchísimo uniendo los reinos, asignando castillos y áreas para los diferentes reyes y reinas... Ahhh y una de sus tareas favoritas fue encarcelar a los villanos, si a todos los villanos con un poco de ayuda del Príncipe Encantado, del Príncipe Philip, el Príncipe Eric y el Príncipe Florián... Si lo sé toda la guardia real.

Bueno, el punto es que ellos junto con la verdadera guardia real atraparon a todos los villanos y a sus secuaces, ósea toda la gente interesante y los enviaron a la isla de los chicos perdidos. Un lugar muy separado de Hogwarts, en si es una isla con un campo de fuerza que la rodea evitando que los mayores villanos de toda la historia salgan, y ese campo bloquea la salida de la isla. Una isla sin salida... Si lo sé, tampoco tiene Wi-fi, ni muchos aparatos que digamos, solo pocas personas disfrutan estar al último grito de la moda, pero lo más importante la isla no tiene Magia suficiente para que los villanos escapen, ya saben lo que dicen. Seguridad ante todo.

Ahhhh olvida presentarme, mi nombre es Hermione. Aunque los conocidos me dicen Mione. Tenga cinco ami... Bueno se les podría considerar amigos, los seis vivimos en la isla de los perdidos. Y estos son nuestros padres

Blaize es hijo de Úrsula, la némesis de la sirenita.

Pansy, es hija de Maléfica, la que vuela.

Draco, hijo de la Reina Helada, la que vende helados.

Luna, hija de la reina Malvada, la que come manzanas.

Theodore, hijo de Cruella de Vill, la lunática por las manchas.

Y bueno... Mi padre es Rumpelstiltskin, el brujo mas malvado que puede existir en la faz de la tierra.

Así es, somos los hijos de los más grandes villanos de Hogwarts. O al menos eso dicen nuestros padres, ellos dicen que cuando la gente escuchaba sus nombres se ponían a temblar y en caso de mi padre... La gente huía aterrada, decir su nombre era como decir una maldición. Solo los más valientes se atrevían a mencionarlo. Y aún así, les costaba mencionarlo. Mi padre es así como Voldemort, solo que con nariz y muchísimo más perverso y oscuro.

De la otra parte (Madre en mi caso, y padre en la de los demás) no se menciona mucho. Algunos de los que viven en Hogwarts viajan aquí para ver a sus hijos abandonados, órdenes del Rey James, para mantener a la familia unida. De mi equipo solo Pansy y Luna conocen a sus padres, Draco conoce a sus primas, Blaize y Theodore saben quién es su padre.

Pero en el mío, desconozco mi origen, solo sé que Rumpelstiltskin es mi padre, y él me dice que mi madre simplemente me abandono. Pero no me dice quien es ella, pero tampoco es algo que quiera saber, estoy muy bien con mi vida como para que ella entre y mas sabiendo que vive en Hogwarts; lo más seguro es que sea una pariente de los buenos. Como en caso de Pansy, Luna, Draco, Theodore y Blaize

El padre de Pansy es el Príncipe Encantador (Mejor conocido como Eleazar) , y el de Rose es Robín Hood. Si un embrollo demasiado grande, pero en defensa de Maléfica, ella conoció primero a Eleazar después llego nuestra querida y amada Cenicienta (O como el pueblo la conoce, ). En caso de la reina Malvada, ella quería cambiar y conoció a Robín, pero hubo circunstancias que hicieron que ella volviera a hacer lo que era antes... Una de las mayores brujas de todo Hogwarts. En caso de Draco también hay sangre buena, digo sus primas son la Princesa Ana y la Reina Elsa de Arendelle. Theodore es hijo del costurero real, Marco Nott. Y Blaize, bueno Blaize es hijo de uno de los lacayos de Neptuno, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre ¿Michael? ¿Mario? ¿Mauro? Bueno, algo así.

Como pueden darse cuenta casi todos tenemos en nuestra familia alguien mágico, pero solo algunos heredamos esas habilidades.

Pansy por ejemplo, podrá hacer magia cuando pise Hogwarts-eso si algún día lo pisa- y si lleva su libro y cetro, sin libro y sin cetro no hay Magia de parte de Pansy, bueno si la hay pero no es muy poderosa. Él cetro lo heredará cuando cumpla los 21 años a la misma edad que Maléfica lo tuvo.

Luna solo heredo la belleza de su madre, y poder tener un espejo mágico. No sabemos si ella pueda llegar a tener magia, digo su madre fue aprendiz de mi padre y así fue como aprendió. En su sangre no corre sangre mágica como en la de Pansy.

Blaize es extremadamente presuntuoso, si eso es mágico él lo tiene.

Y Theodore, creo que es él que mas cuida de su cutis y todo eso, al igual que su madre es extremadamente superficial.

Draco y yo somos un caso especial, no es necesario que estemos en Hogwarts ya que la magia de Draco es congelar cosas y no se necesita una magia tan grande para hacer eso, solo que no lo puede hacer en grandes cantidades. A mí, mi padre me ensayo cosas sencillas, como abrir una puerta o cosas así mi magia no es tan grande, pero mi padre cree que soy más poderosa que él, y que él no puede ni abrir una puerta… él cree que el día que pise Hogwarts podre hacer cosas magnificas, pero ese día jamás llegara….o bueno eso creo.

##############################################################

Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí, dejen sus review.

Repito que esto es sin fin de plagio y ya cuento con la autorización de la verdadera autora BellaGreyHorandale si quieren leer la historia original con los personajes de Twilight pueden encontrarla en su perfil.


	2. Capitulo1: Rotten To The Core

Capítulo 1: Rotte to the core.

 **Harry**

Veo hacia el horizonte, para ser más específicos hacia la Isla de los chicos perdidos o bien la Isla de los perdidos. Mientras el costurero real toma medidas de todo mi cuerpo.

Siento nostalgia cuñado lo hago, no es la primera vez que miro hacia halla desde hace un año que me empezaron a presionar con proclamas reales me ha venido a lamente una muy descabellada. No se si me padre la pruebe, se trata de...

—No puedo creer que vayas a ser coronados rey dentro de un mes. Mira que tan rápido haz crecido. —Dice mi padre entrando del brazo de mi madre, ambos se ven muy enamoradas y entusiastas. Soy su único hijo, eso es lo que les emociona.

—Como puedes decir eso James. Ya tiene 18 años, ya no es tan niño—Mi madre siempre tan dulce defendiéndome.

—Querida, yo no tome una decisión correcta hasta los cuarenta—Mi madre lo voltea a ver con una ceja alzada.

—Decidiste que nos casáramos cuando cumplí 20. —Toma una de las telas y la pasa entre sus manos.

—Eras tú o una tetera, amor—Mi madre le suelta un codazo—Era broma.

Los tres reímos ante su pequeña broma, el costurero suelta una pequeña risa. Es un poco raro. Me pregunto si su hijo será así, o si quizá la hija de Maléfica es igual que ella o...

Bueno Harry, es hora de decirles.

—Ya tengo mi primer proclama como Rey—Mi padre y mi madre se voltean a ver y sonríen, les encanta la idea—Los hijos de los villanos podrán venir a la isla cuando a estudiar.

—Los hijos de nuestros enemigos... ¿Entre nosotros?—Pregunta mi padre apuntando hacia la isla.—Si están ahí es por algo, es porque son malvados, despiadados, no tienen ni la más mínima idea del sentido común y sobre todo ellos son los más grandes...

—Esos son sus padres, no ellos. Por favor, no tienen la culpa de los errores de sus padres.—Mi padre me ve con nostalgia por un momento.

—Tienes razón, los hijos son inocentes—¿A que ha venido eso?—Cariño ¿Quiénes son sus padres?—Ahí viene la peor parte, papá agarra a mi mamá.

—Úrsula

—Pasable—Dicen al mismo tiempo, junto con Marco.

—Cruella de Vil—Hacen una mueca mirando a Marco, este solo se encoge en su lugar. —Ingrid—Mi madre palidece un poco —Maléfica.

—Ay dios—Dice mamá.

—La reina Malvada—Mi padre sostiene a mamá cuando esta da un traspié. —Y Rumpelstiltskin.

—Ahh—Grita Marco se levanta y sale corriendo. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

—No—Dice mi padre firme—No lo consentiré, no no y no.

—Querido—Lo tranquiliza mi madre tocando su brazo. Mi padre la voltea a ver—Tienes que confiar en él. Ya no es un niño—Él asiente y camina hacia la salida—Bien hecho Harry—Me da un apretón en el hombro y sale tras mi padre.

Me giro hacia la isla, un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral. ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?.

 **HERMIONE**

Dos semanas después...

Un poco de azul por aquí, verde solo lo justo y negro en los contornos.

Me separo para ver mi obra, asiento me quedo genial.

—¿No crees que es un poco exagerado? En está isla solo vive el mal, la gente de aquí no ha salido en 25 años, no creo que vayan a salir el día de mañana—Me giro a la voz de Pansy, ella está utilizando su falda morada de cuero, camisa verde de cuero y su chamarra morada de cuero, todo es de cuero hasta las botas son de cuero.

—¿No crees que es mucho cuero? Tampoco se acabara—Parece ser que a las princesitas y los sapos no les gustan las cosas hechas de cuero, todo lo que no les gusta viene a parar aquí. Y el cuero es lo que siempre viene.

—Touche—Dice y toma una lata morada, hace unos pequeños detalles en mi dibujo.—Así esta mejor.—Me sonríe devolviendo la lata a su lugar. Tomo mas distancia y veo mejor el dibujo. Es cierto es un buen dibujo:

"Un dragón de fondo (Maléfica) con una manzana en la mano (Reina Malvada), con unos picos de Hielo (Reina Helada), una sombra de un perro (Cruella de Vil) y humo verde (Mi padre). Y en medio de todo eso dice "Larga vida al mal"

—Creo que Blaize se va a enojar, su madre no está ahí—Volteamos a ver a Theodore que se acerca con su habitual andar silencioso y elegante.

—Hubiera sido muy estupida poner unos tentáculos—Le digo cruzando mis brazos. El se ríe fuertemente y asiente.

—Hay más cosas que representan a mi mamá que una simple manzana.—¿Empiezan a llegar todos o qué onda?

—Es de lo único que es conocida y de arrancar corazones, no querías que pusiera a tu madre arrancando un corazón ¿Cierto?—Le contesto a Luna, ella trae puesta su minifalda, sus mallones de estampado negro y blanco, una chamarra de cuero negro y su collar de rubíes. Vuelvo a ver a Theo, el trae puesto sus jeans de mezclilla gastados y una jacketa roja formal.

—Que bien te quedo Mione

—Gracias Draco, al fin alguien aprecia mi arte.—Le digo girándome a él, trae su peculiar vestimenta blanca y su piercing en forma de copo de nieve.

—¿porque nunca ponen a mi madre?—Todos volteamos a ver a Blaize, su ropa es de tonos verdes dejando sus brazos a la vista.

—¿Todavía preguntas?—Pregunto dando a entender lo más obvio.—¿Y aquí es donde nos reunimos ahora?

—Mi madre hechizo a Ariel...

—No cuenta robarle la voz a un pescado.—Todos se empiezan a reír y él cierra los ojos fuertemente.

—Por enésima vez, no solo se la robo si no que también...

—Ya nos la sabemos.—Lo corta Tanya poniendo una mano en su pecho. Me voltea a ver fijamente— Y respecto a tu pregunta, no es que nos juntemos. Pero eres como tu padre. Te desapareces y es la única hora en el día en que te encontramos.

—Jajajaja muy chistosa. —Le digo mientras me agacho a recoger mi mochila. —Si casi viven en el castillo de mi padre. No creo que me extrañen mucho.

—Hace mucho que no cantamos juntos, era divertido cuando lo hacíamos —Me dice Luna, acercándose a mí—¿Lo recuerdan?

—Claro que si... ¿Cómo era que empezaba esa canción?—Theo empieza a hacer ruido con sus palabras, mientras que Jacob golpea sus palmas.

—¿Como era que empezaba?—Me pregunta Pansy sacándome muchas risas, empiezo a caminar con ellos en mi espalda.

—They say I'm trouble. —empiezo a cantar, Pansy grita.— They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil.—Aviento a unos chicos que van a pasando, escucho las risas de los demás.— And that makes me glad.

—A dirty no-good.— Canta Blaize haciendo una acrobacia en la pared.—Down to the bone.—Imitando a Jacob, Jace da un pequeño salto mortal

—Your worst nightmare—Draco hace uso de su poder y hace pequeños copos de nieve.

—Can't take me home—Los tres cantan al mismo tiempo haciendo maromas.

—So what there's mischief—Canta Luna mientras salta sobre una mesa. Las personas que están ahí se hacen para atrás—In my blood. Can you blame me?—Salta de ella mesa para volver con nosotros.—I never got no love

—They think I'm callous—Canta Pansy, señalando a unas ancianas que pasan.—A low-life hood—Pasamos delante de unas escaleras en donde están unas niñas. Una con un espejo, la otra con una manzana y una con una varita.—I feel so useless—Luna le quita el espejo, Pansy la manzana y yo la varita

—Misunderstood—Cantamos todos, mientras que las chicas y yo rompemos lo que tomamos.

—Mirror, mirror on the wall—Entramos a un callejón perdiendo a los hombres, ellos deciden irse por arriba—Who's the baddest of them all?—Las tres sonreímos refiriéndonos a nuestros padres—Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world— Pansy señala a su alrededor dando una vuelta. Llegamos al frente de una reja, los chicos llegan en el momento justo

—I'm rotten to the core, core-Jalamos la reja para que se abra y entramos brincando.—Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core—Empezamos a causar alboroto mientras despertamos y tiramos agua a unos señores.—Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door—con esta oración nos referimos a las princesitas y príncipes de Hogwarts.— I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the—Tomamos varias cosas que parecen ser palos y cucharas de cocina, empezamos a hacer varios ruidos golpeando los objetos que encontramos a nuestro paso —I'm rotten to the core.

Pasamos por las tuberías y nos empezamos a reír mientras seguimos golpeando estas mismas.

—Call me a schemer. Call me a freak—canto mientras salgo a la superficie. Los demás me arrebatan. Saco una pintura azul—How can you say that?—Me acerco rápidamente a una cortina, ha de ser una casa de los chicos perdidos. Sonrió y dibujo una "H"—I'm just unique!—Salgo corriendo hacia Pansy.

—What, me a traitor?—Veo como canta Blaize mientras se cuelga de una barra

—Ain't got your back—Theo canta mientras se acerca a unos señores que toman café y les quita su tetera fingiendo darles te.

—Oh, we're not friends?—Draco hace magia y congela el café, los señores se levantan enojados

—What's up with that?—Cantan los tres al mismo tiempo y salen corriendo.

—So I'm a misfit. So I'm a flirt. I broke your heart. I made you hurt—Luna se ha metido en lo que podría considerarse un puesto de telas y las arranca todas mientras juega con ellas.

—The past is past—Volteo a ver a Pansy mientras subo unas escaleras. Ella esta corriendo mientras da maromas— Forgive, forget. The truth is.—Pansy le avienta lo que parece ser paja a una persona que va pasando por ahí.

— You ain't seen nothing yet—Cantamos todos. Luna y Pansy me alcanzan y juntas vemos como los chicos hacen de las suyas mientras cantamos.

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

—Vamos—Les digo y danos un salto a unas barras, cuando llegamos al suelo lo hacemos con elegancia y estilo. Salimos corriendo para encontrarnos con todos los adolescentes. Empezamos a bailar mientras cantamos.

I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the

I'm rotten to the core

Terminamos un poco agitados y con el cabello en la cara, yo lo soplo fuertemente para quitármelo, veo a una señora pasar con un carrito. En ese carrito va su bebé que trae comiendo una paleta, me acerco y sin que me vea la mamá se la arranco. Me giro hacia Draco, Luna, Pansy, Theo y Blaize, y todos se empiezan a reír en fuertes carcajadas. Hasta que paran brutalmente, hechandose a correr. Hago una mueca y me giro despacio, enfrente de mí hay como cinco hombres de gran tamaño y cicatrices en el rostro.

—Hola, papá —Saludo, mi padre se abre paso entre sus vasallos y sale con su típica ropa: Pantalones, camisa entre abierta y un abrigo de cuero, las botas igual son de cuero.

—Ahora te dedicas a robar dulces... Que decepción tan mas grande—Dice y yo le sonrió.

—Se la robe a un bebé—Él me sonríe con malicia.

—Fantástico—Aplaude, mis amigos solo lo ven raro. Siempre lo han visto de ese modo. Todos nos preguntamos de donde saco esa costumbre de aplaudir. Se acerca y me arrebata la paleta —Draco—Le acerca la paleta a mi amigo—Hazlo tuyo.—Draco hecha un poco de su escarcha sobre la paleta. Mi padre se separa y se la da a uno de los lacayos —Devuélvesela al horrendo bebé.

—Padre...

—Cállate, tienes que empezar a distinguir en lo que es malo y lo que es terrible—Me dice serio. Hace una señal para que sus vasallos nos rodeen, veo de reojo a Pansy ella se encoge de hombros.—Les vengo a decir una noticia... Extraordinaria—No sé cómo es que logra tener siempre ese sentido del humor. Junta sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos—Ustedes seis han sido elegidos para... Ir a Hogwarts.—Escucho como mis amigos intentan huir, volteo a verlos y veo como Blaize lucha por liberarse, al igual que Theo y Draco. Mientras que las chicas están siendo sujetadas en el aire. Cuando se logran liberar se acomodan la ropa y los peinados.

—Me niego rotundamente—Le digo y él me mira con una ceja alzada.—No voy a ir a un estúpido internado lleno de princesitas sin cerebro y príncipes superficiales.

—Encantadores y bellos—Dice Luna al mismo tiempo que yo, la volteo a ver y ella se hace para atrás.

—Y yo solo utilizo uniformes que estén hechos de cuero—Dice Blaize mientras hace señal para que Theo las choque. Este lo ignora.

—Mi madre dice que en Hogwarts hay perros, que se comen a los que no se portan bien—Dice realmente asustado.

—Hay personas que se dedican a magia blanca y eso me da jaqueca—Dice Pansy muy segura de sí misma.

—¡Silencio, ingratos!—Dice mi padre apuntándonos con su dedo. Da media vuelta y empieza a caminar. Sus gorilas lo siguen.—Hermioneee—Canta mi nombre, yo volteo a ver a mis amigos, ellos se encogen de hombros.

Yo sigo rápidamente a mi padre, lo alcanzo antes de que se cierren de nuevo sus gorilas. Caminamos hacia la Colina, un lugar en donde los villanos tienen sus "castillos" y lo digo de ese modo ya que son una copia de sus castillos, no son los originales. Los originales están en Hogwarts.

El castillo de mi padre es muy elegante, pero oscuro y frívolo. En ocasiones me pregunto si el castillo original es así. Al entrar al salón nos encontramos a los padres de mis amigos ahí reunidos, Luna se acerca corriendo a su madre la cual la recibe con un elegante abraza. Pansy camina determinada asía Maléfica que la recibe también con un abrazo y diciendo "Malvada hija mía, que bueno verte" Draco se acerca a su madre, Theo a la suya y Jacob a la suya a todos ellos también les dan un abrazo, me siento extraña de inmediato. La manera de saludar de mi padre es estrecharme el hombro o regañarme por algo.

—Hermione...—Me llama mi padre que hasta el momento me he dado cuenta que ha avanzado hasta el otro extremo, en donde esta la taza rota. Me hace una señal para que me acerque.

—¿Si, padre?—Susurro llegando a su altura, él se inclina y toma mi hombro.

—Dime que es lo que te dije que recordaras siempre—Me pide con sorna. Junto mis labios y después digo.

—Lo mas importante en esta vida es ser una copia...

—Igual a mi—Termina él.—¿Entiendes lo que significa?

—Si, y lo seré, solo que seré mejor—Él me voltea a ver con indignación.

—Eso exactamente lo que no haces, yo aceptaría ir a Cullen's, solo para vengarme.—Asiento apenada por mi comportamiento.

—¿Pero que ganamos nosotros?—Escucho la voz de Pansy, mi padre y yo nos acercamos a todos.

—Pues heredaran coronas, reinos, tronos y dinero, montones de dinero.—Le dice su madre, Theo se queda raro.

—Creo que habla de todos nosotros, todos—Nos señala a todos, yo lo imito.

-¿Rumple?—Dice Maléfica viéndolo fijamente.

—Querida, ¿A ti no te gusta hacer tratos y ganar cosas nuevas?—Asiento al saber que se dirige a mi.—Si haces lo que te pido tu y yo veremos eso y más.—Sonrió cuando escucho eso.—Ahora, Narcissa...

La mamá de Draco da unos cuantos pasos adelante.—Draco, quiero que me consigas una urna. Una muy especial—Voltea a ver a mi padre. Él me ha contado sobre esa urna, él se la hizo—Tus primas lo van a tener en una de las torres del castillo helado. Solo tienes que pedir un permiso especial para visitar a Elsa.

Draco la ve asintiendo.

—Mientras que tu,Theo—Todos giramos hacia Cruella de Vill—Necesito mi abrigo de piel de tigre, es algo mágico— Vuelve a mirar a mi padre. Él mira hacia Hogwarts.

—Luna... Mi malvadita, tu tendrás mi espejo en tu poder—Saca un espejo un poco chico. Luna levanta una de sus cejas.

-¿Un poco chico?—Le pregunta con desilusión.

—Ya no es lo que era, y aparte cuando nos aislaron tuve que hacerlo chiquito.—Le explica, es la primera vez que mi padre no está implícito.

—Pansy tu tendrás una labor muy importante, llevaras esto...—Maléfica se levanta de su silla y se acerca a uno de los estándares de mi padre, saca una llave y se la da a Pansy.

-¿Que haré con esto...—Empieza hablar Pansy, pero su madre pone una mano enfrente de su cara.

—Cuando vayas de visita con tu padre, abrirás la habitación del este. En uno de los cajones de un tocador encontraras un libro, mi libro de hechizos— Pansy sonríe por eso, al fin podrá hacer magia.

—Blaize, hace muchos mi voz se me fue arrebatada y encerrada en una caracola, tu tarea es conseguirla—Blaize asiente entusiasmado.

Espero mi turno con ansias ,mi padre se acerca al centro del salón.

—Y todos ustedes ayudarán a Hermione.—Me señala a mi—A conseguir la varita del hada madrina—Sonrió, me ha gustado eso.—Pero antes vas a tener que conseguir varias cosas de mi castillo..—Mi sonrisa se ensancha cuando me señala con un dedo —Lo cual no será sencillo porque se encuentra bajo un hechizo de protección—Asiento, me encantan los retos.

Volteo a ver a los demás, tienen sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¿Podemos confiar en ustedes?—Los seis asentimos con entusiasmos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente...

—¿Guantes? ¿Chamarra?¿Abrigos?¿Rueda?¿Libro de pociones?—Me pregunta mi papá viendo mi maleta.

—Todo está ahí adentro, —Digo cerrándola. Se escucha las trompetas reales.

—El destino de nuestra familia está en tus manos, querida—Dice mientras me ayuda a cargarla.—No falles—Asiento con un nudo en la garganta, anoche le estuve dando muchas vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué sucede si fallo?¿O como conseguiré entrar al castillo?

No decimos nada, cuando salimos del castillo están los demás padres despidiéndose de sus hijos. Él solo se acerca dejar la maleta la cajuela, el chofer se hace un lado cuando ve a mi padre. Veo que tenían razón, aún sin su poder le siguen teniendo miedo.

Mi padre vuelve a entrar al castillo, se queda en la entrada para verme fijamente. Espero a que los demás entren al carro para entrar.

Cuando lo hacen me subo. Me quedo pasmada, parece una pequeña dulcería con juegos, los hombres luego se voltean a ver y empiezan a agarrar las cosas a montones. Pansy agarra una manzana caramelizada y Luna una paleta, yo simplemente agarrado lo que parece ser un dulce de chocolate. Disfruto del sabor de este cuando lo pruebo, en casa a mi papá no le gusta y yo tengo prohibido comerlo, por los que solo lo pruebo de vez en cuando. Así que cuando lo puedo comer es algo que disfruto demasiado.

—¿Y si te ponemos un poco de rímel?—Me dice Pansy mientras me toma un mechón de cabello, ella siempre me dice que le fascinan mis ojos. Se le hacen más cautivantes que los suyos, ella los tiene azules, Rose miel y yo morados.

—Pansy, no—Le digo firmemente jugando con un control que he encontrado por ahí. Presionó un botón y se abre una ventana, todos volteamos. Se puede ver el camino por donde vamos, estamos llegando al limite de la isla, al puente. El puente es conocido así porque es solo una parte del puente que unía a Hogwarts y a la Isla.

—Es una trampa, maldita sea.—Grita Theo , las chicas y yo nos abrazamos fuertemente esperando el impacto contra el suelo, el cual nunca llega. Abrimos los ojos y nos separamos lentamente, miramos por el vidrio y vemos una especie de arcoíris de colores claros y con luces que lo atraviesan, lo vemos sorprendidos. Nunca pensamos que esta es la manera en la que visitaban a los chicos, siempre pensamos que se aparecían con una chimenea o con un poco de magia. Pero ahora nos damos cuenta que no es así, si hay una manera más fácil de salir de la Isla. Y es con este botoncito... Creo.

—¿Este control abre la barrera?—Le pregunto al sujeto que conduce , este me ve mal.

—No, es este—Me enseña uno dorado.—Ese abre mi cochera y este…—Cierra la cortina haciendo que perdamos contacto visual, Pansy me mira con una sonrisa

—Odioso—Digo y tomo otro chocolate.—Que lindo sujeto—Los cinco se empiezan a reír descontroladamente, yo los miro raro... ¿Qué hice ahora?

###############################################################################

Bien aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia.

Me equivoque en el nombre de la verdadera autora es BellaGreyHerondale

Repito que tengo su permiso para adaptar la historia.

Ojala disfrutaran el capi  
Los descendientes ya van de camino al reino de Hogwarts…¿Qué creen que pasara?

Los que han visto la película de Disney se habran dado cuenta que esta historia no es 100% igual, tiene cosas diferentes.

Ojala pudieran dejar un comentario.

Besos y hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Princess Viris Potter


	3. Capitulo:Llegando, planeando y mintiendo

TITULO: Descendientes.

AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre.

Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.

N/A Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos.

Nota mía: esta historia no me pertenece, la autora me dio el permiso para adaptarla al mundo de Harry Potter.

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Llegando, planeando y mintiendo. Todo en uno**

Se escucha la banda real, creo que es la de bienvenida. Pansy abre una de las cortinas y vemos a personas con carteles de "Bienvenidos a Hogwarts". Muchas de las personas intentan ver a través de las cortinas, pero Pansy es veloz y la cierra. Me voltea a ver y me encojo de hombros como diciendo "Habitantes de Hogwarts", el carro se detiene de sopetón mientras los chicos pelean por unas cosas, la puerta del carro se abre antes que Pansy, Luna y yo nos mezclemos en la pelea. Al salir nos detenemos por un momento, esta la banda real (Como ya había dicho) tocando muy animada, la luz del sol brilla como foco navideño y los jardines son preciosos, hay rosas en todos los arbustos. Volteo a ver a las demás y veo que miran de igual manera a todos lados. Pansy mira a un punto fijo, sigo su mirada y me encuentro con la que debe ser "El hada azul" o bien: "El hada madrina", ella nos mira con gracia, a su lado hay cuatro personas más. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules y a su lado una chica de cabello rubio y de ojos marrones. Del otro lado hay una mujer muy bella, de ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto, su cabellera dorada brilla a la luz del sol, esta tomada del brazo de un chico de cabellos azabache y ojos verdes intenso, me mira fijamente con una sonrisa... Nos mira a todos.

—¿Hada madrina? ¿No eran seis...?—Empieza a decir el de los ojos azules, pero no termina ya que salen gritando los chicos, Pansy y yo nos hacemos a un lado jalando a Rosalie con nosotras evitando el impacto.

—Que yo lo quiero.—Dice Blaize jalando a Theo, Draco (Por suerte logró salir ileso) pasa por su lado y se posiciona con nosotras.

—Pero ya tienes todo.

—¡Chicos!—Ladro molesta haciendo que ellos nos volteen a ver, la banda a dejado de tocar y nos miran con miedo. Blaize ayuda a levantar aTheo, y este le pega en el brazo.

—Ay dios.—Escucho el susurro de una de las chicas, todas volteamos a ver quien lo dijo... La rubia de piernas largas.

—Ahhh este... Bienvenidos, bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts. —Pansy suelta una pequeña risita.—En donde las ganas de aprender nunca duermen.

—Muy amable—Dice Draco, lo volteo a ver y veo que sus ojos azules se ven todavía más azules. Es la magia.—Mi nombre es Draco, soy hijo de ...

—Cruella de Vill—Dice de nuevo la rubia, haciendo que todos nos veamos. Esta de lo mas equivocada.—La de cabello castaño es la hija de la reina Malvada, la del rubio es de Malefica, el otro del cabello rubio es hijo del que no se nombra. Y el otro es de Ursula.—Me señala a mi con su dedo.—Tu haz de ser hija de la Reina Helada.

—Ahajajajaja—Draco, Theo y yo escuchamos las risas de los otros tres. Los volteamos a ver para ver como Pansy se agarra el estomago mientras agarra el brazo de Luna que por su parte le toma el hombro a Blaize que se esta sostenido del carro.

—¿Cual es la risa?—Pregunta el de ojos azules.

—No somos hijos de los que creen—Dice Theo cruzando los brazos indignado.

—Bueno... Abra tiempo para presentaciones.—Dice el hada.—Harry y Gabriele —Señala al chico de ojos verdes y a la rubia.

—Princesa Gabriele —Nos aclara la chica, escucho la risa de los demás la escuchar como suena su nombre.—Y Príncipe Harry, nuestro futuro rey.—Veo de arriba abajo al tal Harry, con que este es el hijo de la Bella y la Bestia.

—Como decía.—Dice el hada mirándola mal.—En compañía del Príncipe Neville y la princesa Hanna, les darán un recorrido.—Asentimos mientras inspeccionamos a nuestros 'guías' —Soy la directora de esta institución y los invito a la biblioteca escolar. Ya que nunca es tarde para abrir nuestras mentes lectoras... Aunque abrimos de 7a.m a 11 p.m, y como saben soy exigente con el horario.—Les hace una seña a los de la banda que empiezan a caminar detrás de ella, esperamos a que salgan y después damos un paso adelante.

Harry se aclara la garganta volteando a ver a Neville, este asiente.

—Bueno... Hoy es el día en que nuestros pueblos se unen formando una nueva alianza—Dice mientras se empieza acercar a nosotros, le aprieta la mano a Draco. —Es el día en que les demostraremos al mundo que los hijos no tienen la culpa de los errores de los padres.—Ya le ha apretado las manos a Theo y Blaize, ahora va con Pansy.—Hoy inicia su nueva formación, en una escuela en donde aprenderán los valores de este reino.—A Luna, y esta rápidamente hace una reverencia.—En donde aprenderemos nuestras culturas y las volveremos una.—Llega a mi y ve aprieta la mano más de lo normal, lo miro un poco raro, me esta sonriendo de una manera un poco extraña. Y su discurso no ayuda.

—O mejor, es el día en que saben que no soy hija de la Reina Helada. Ese es Draco.—Señaló a Draco que sonríe.—Que no es hijo de Cruella de Vill, ya que ese es Theo— Theo hace un gesto con su cabeza.—Y como pueden ver, él no es hijo de "él que no debe ser nombrado" esa soy yo.—Les digo haciendo que abran mucho los ojos.—O quizás el día en donde descubrimos por fin donde esta el baño—Volteo a ver a Pansy, ella solo se encoge de hombros.

—¿Hija de Rumplestiltskin?—Asiento a la pregunta del tal Neville.—¿No es niño?

—No, no lo soy—Le digo y él asiente.

—Ahhh...—Dice la chica, Hannah creo que se llama—Yo soy hija de Blanca Nieves.—Yo sonrió por eso, mi papá me ha contado de un trato que hizo con Nieves.—Hoy en día conocida como Mary Margaret. Y mi padre, es el príncipe Florián—Asentimos, volteamos a ver a Luna que esta también muy sonriente... La historia de la manzana.

—Yo soy hijo de la hermana de Lily, Alice—De ella solo hemos escuchado hablar poco, a mi padre no le gusta hablar de ella y no se por qué.

—Y yo hija de la princesa Aurora, la Bella...

—Durmiente—Decimos Pansy y yo al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a la rubia.

—Hemos escuchado esa historia muchas veces.—Dice Pansy y yo asiento de acuerdo.

—Eso es fantástico, Pansy quiero que sepas que no culpo a tu madre por intentar matar a mis padres. —Pansy la mira con una ceja alzada.

—Yo tampoco culpo a tus abuelos que hayan invitado a todo el mundo a ese estúpido bautizo... Menos a mi madre.—Los ojos de Gabriele demuestran rencor, pero me voltea a ver.

—Y a ti, no te culpo por los errores de tu padre respecto a sus chantajes con mi padre y mi pobre madre.—Los demás hacen como un gesto de "No debió haber dicho eso"

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo culpo. Gracias a que TUS padres acudieron a mi padre para solucionar unos detalles con... —La miro de arriba a bajo—Cierta personita, tengo un lindo collar—Saco el collar que mi padre me dio cuando nací. Ella abre mucho sus ojos... El collar es el que su padre le dio a su madre el día de su boda.

—Bueno—Interviene Harry.—Demos un pequeño paseo mientras les cuento la historia de este castillo y de muchas cosas mas— Nos dice mientras nos da una señal para que caminemos. Volteo a ver a los chicos, ellos (as) me miran esperando a que de mi siguiente jugada. Me vuelvo a los Nice*, les doy la sonrisa mas angelical que tengo.

—Vamos—Les digo y empezamos a caminar detrás de ellos.

—El castillo Hogwarts fue hecho hace mas de 200 años. Cuando mi padre se convirtió en rey decidió hacerlo una escuela. Así que hace ya 28 años, el castillo es una escuela. Tenemos niveles desde maternal a universidad—Dice deteniéndose enfrente de una estatua. Es del rey James, Edward aplaude y la estatua se transforma en una bestia. Escucho el grito de Theo, todos lo volteamos a ver, se ha colgado de Blaize. Pansy se empieza a reír al mismo tiempo que Luna.

—Tranquilo Theo, mi padre quería que su estatua se transformará para que supiéramos que todos podemos cambiar tarde o temprano.—Le dice para que se tranquilice. Theo se baja de Blaize y todos continuamos nuestro camino.

La fachada es de un estilo muy antiguo, entramos al salón del antiguo castillo hay muchos alumnos en el. Muchos salen y otros entran. Muchos nos miran y otros no.

—Y si necesitan algo pueden llamarnos a nosotros o a...—Dice Neville buscando detrás de sí, levanta la mirada encontrándose con una chica de lentes y con hojas.—Astoria...—La chica voltea a vernos y sonríe, baja las escaleras.—Astoria se encargara de llevarlos a su habitación.—Neville luce un poco consternado, desde que le dije quien era mi padre.

—Pero enserio si necesitan algo, por favor digan...

—Llamen a Astoria—Interrumpe Gabrielle a Edward. La miro con una ceja alzada, Pansy se aclara la garganta.

—Bueno ya nos vamos.—Dice Harry tomando la mano de Gabrielle.

—Vamos Harry-bu—Grita y lo empieza a jalar, Neville y Hanna los siguen de cercar.

Nos quedamos en silencio solo con la sonrisa de Alice.

—Yo soy hija de Campanita—Nos dice, Pansy y yo nos vemos con entusiasmo.

—Y dinos Astoria... ¿Aquí hay mucha magia?—Pregunta Pansy mientras la rodeamos.

—De hecho si. Demasiada, pero casi no se utiliza ya que no hay muchos que posean este don. —Nos explica.

—Que triste. Son solo príncipes y princesitas.—Digo Astoria traga fuertemente, yo saco un chocolate que me quede del carro, lo destapo y aviento la basura al suelo. —Chicos vamos, las habitaciones aguardan—Empiezo a correr y los demás nos siguen. Hasta que somos detenidos por la voz de Astoria.

—Chicos, sus habitaciones quedan por ahí. —Nos señala al lado contrario, doy media vuelta y corro para allá, ellos me siguen de cerca y Astoria intenta alcanzarnos.

.

.

—Es aquí—Dice Astoria casi sin voz. Nos abre la puerta, cuando entramos nos quedamos sin habla, es demasiado amplio, con tres camas, tres tocadores y tres de todo. Solo hay dos ventanas pero pareciera que hay diez. Entra mucha luz, cierro y abro mis ojos una y otra vez hasta que me acostumbro. Veo bien las camas: Una roja, una morada y una negra con blanco.

—Roja.— Luna

—Morada.—Pansy.

—Negra.—Yo

Decimos las tres mientras nos acercamos a las respectivas camas. Astoria se queda ahí parada.

—Sus horarios quedarían así:

6 a.m a 7:30 a.m: Desayuno en el comedor.

7:45 a.m a 8:45 a.m : Modales en la mesa.

8:50 a.m a 9: 45 a.m : Estilo

10:00 a.m a 12:30 p.m : Bondad correctiva inicial.

—Nueva clase.—Gritamos las tres, pero ella no se detiene.

—12:30 a 14:10 PM.: Merienda con los reyes.. 14:30 p.m a 15:00: Modos para caminar. 15:10 p.m a 17:00 p.m : Controlación de poderes —Se detiene dando un pequeño suspiro.—Y después siguen entrenamientos deportivos. De ahí en fuera hay clases de 30 minutos hasta las 7 de la noche, en ocasiones no.—Asentimos.—¿Alguna de ustedes tiene magia?

—¿Por?—Preguntamos al mismo tiempo las tres. Pansy esta descalza en su cama mientras juega con sus manos. Luna está en posición de yoga y yo estoy con los pies arriba .

—Bueno, es que dependiendo de quién sea su ... Familia—Eso lo dice mirándonos.—Es el grado que va a hacer, por ejemplo: El primo de Ana y Elsa ira a control de magia nivel Frozen. El hijo de Cruella de Vil, irá a nivel "Dominación de bestias". Y de ahí partiremos.—Pansy levanta la mano, Astoria parece que respira bien.—Bueno, tu serias nivel "Fuego eterno". No mucho logran estar ahí—Pansy asiente feliz, se supone que no podía hacer magia sin libro y sin centro.—Ahí te enseñaran cosas básicas, crear bolas de fuego y mas, no te pueden enseñar mucho porque no tienes tu libro. Bueno sin mas que decir, yo me ...

—Y yo ¿A qué nivel pertenezco?—Astoria traga fuerte, en ese mismo instante me doy cuenta que ellos me consideran un amenaza.

—Bueno... Podrías hablar con el príncipe Harry, él sabrá dónde colocarte. —Volteo a ver a Pansy, ella me mira con una sonrisa burlona.

—Muy bien.—Le digo y ellas asiente.

—Bueno chicas... bienvenidas—Sale dando varios tropiezos. Cuando se cierra la puerta, las dos se levantan de las camas y empiezan a ver todo lo del cuarto.

Es un cuarto hermoso no puedo negarlo, tiene un espejo en el que Luna se para inmediatamente y se admira de pies a cabeza. Nuestros padres nos hicieron ponernos nuestras mejores ropas. Luna vino con su cabello rojo agarrado en un chongo despeinado y un atuendo como los que su madre utilizaba, pegado y de cuero. Pansy vino con su cabello rosa en una trenza y un vestido morado. Yo... Bueno yo no tengo una madre que me diga que debo ponerme así que me vine con un pantalón completamente negro de cuero, unos botines, una blusa negra y un abrigo gris. Mi cabello no es de ningún tono especial, es castaño común y corriente.

—Vean esto—Nos grita Pansy desde otra habitación. Luna corre hacia ella mientras que yo me paro lentamente.

Hay una puerta que conecta con otra habitación. Me quedo en una sola pieza cuando la veo, es como una pequeña sala de estudio combinada con una de juegos. Es realmente impresionante, hay una pantalla de plasma y lo que creo que es una consola de juegos, en medio hay una mesita con sus respectivas sillas. Un escritorio y un enorme sofá, oh esperen que es eso. Parece ser un sillón en forma de ¿un animal? No se que eso, pero me gusta.

—Impresionante.—Les digo a ambas, ellas asienten de acuerdo. Estoy realmente entusiasmada—Primer parte del plan hecho. —Les digo y ellas asienten.—Debemos de continuar con...

—Tienes que ir a hablar con el príncipe Harry.—Dicen ambas.

—Necesitas poder controlar esos poderes—Dice Pansy, pero yo me quedo perpleja. No he sentido ningún cambio en mí todavía.

—Tu cabello es diferente.—Me dice Luna pasándome el espejo mágico. Me veo en él, me espanto por mi reflejo: Mi cabellos no es castaño ahora es como cobrizo con mechas beige.

—Alucinante.

—A Draco se le veían mas azules los ojos y a Theo se le pusieron negras las uñas.—¿cómo es que Luna y ella notan todo eso? Yo solo note lo de Draco. —Es mejor que vayas, no queremos que tus dones se salgan de control y se arruine toda la misión.—Asiento de acuerdo con ella. Salgo caminando del cuarto de juegos, los chicos van entrando.

—¿A dónde vas?—Me pregunta Draco.

—Voy a hablar con Harry sobre en que nivel de magia estoy—Ellos asienten pero no se ven seguros.—Pónganse de acuerdo para ver cuál es el siguiente paso.

—Esta bien—Me dicen al mismo tiempo.

—No tardo.

Salgo corriendo tras haber dicho eso, no espero su contestación.

Me encuentro a mucha gente en los pasillos que me ven extraño, muchos intenta acercarse a mi pero yo salgo corriendo. Veo por todos lados para ubicar a Harry y su novia. Cuando los ubico están en el jardín en donde nos recibieron. Me acerco con calma a ellos, están muy ocupados mirando hacia no se donde que no me notan; mi padre siempre ha dicho que tengo el andar muy suave. Que casi nadie me escucha caminar cuando lo hago.

—Harry—Lo llamo y ambos voltean, la chica voltea enojada y Harry sorprendido.

—Princi...—Harry interrumpe a su novia antes de que hable.

—Hermione. —Me devuelve él, me acerco todavía más. —¿Tienes dudas sobre alguna materia?

—De hecho... Si—Le digo y cruzo mis brazos—Astoria me dijo que hablara contigo respecto al nivel al que pertenezco.

—¿Qué nivel?—Escucho la voz de Neville, volteo a ver por dónde proviene, está detrás de mi del brazo de su novia.

—El de magia. —Puedo ver la cara de todos cuando digo eso, la de Hannah y ¿Greta? Es de miedo, la de Harry y Neville de sorpresa.

_¿Tienes poder?—Dice entre cortamente Neville y yo asiento.

—Este... Bue..Bueno. Tu perteneces al nivel de... Iluntasunean Argia—Mi cara a de ser todo un poema porque Harry me aclara rápidamente de que habla.—Magia de luz y de oscuridad, tendríamos que ir a hablar con mi padre para que vea en que nivel estas. Él da la clase para cuando sea una emergencia médica, mi madre da la de pociones, y la maestra todo el año es mi tía. —Asiento.

—Bueno... Era todo, volveré a mi habitación. —Él asiente. Y le hace una seña a Neville.

—Yo te acompaño. —Dice esté sorprendiéndome, Hannah simplemente lo suelta.

Empiezo a caminar y él me sigue de cerca, los primeros metros caminamos en silencio.

—¿Como sabes que tienes magia?—Me pregunta curioso.—Se supone que en la isla no hay.

—Bueno, no es que no haya. Es que solo hay un poco, y eso nos permite a Jasper y a mi practicar trucos sencillos. Como abrir puertas, ventanas y mover objetos. Aunque no es la gran cosa.—Le explico y puedo ver como su cara es vuelve de confusión.

—Así ¿que eres más poderosa que tu padre?—Me encojo de hombros, siempre he dicho que mi padre es el ser más poderoso del mundo aunque el también me dice que yo soy más que él.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación que se abre con una gran fuerza.

—Ya tenemos el siguiente paso en nuestro plan.—Dice Theo cuando abre la puerta, me quedo congelada cuando escucho eso. Theo ve a Neville a mi lado y se pone pálido.

—¿Que están planeando?—Mierda. ¿Porque todos en Hogwarts son tan malditamente curiosos?

Neville nos ve con paciencia, espera que uno de los dos le responda pero a mí no se me ocurre nada y conociendo a Theo, a él tampoco.

—Entonces... ¿Que planean?—Nos vuelve a preguntar.

—Este... Ahhh... —Pareces una idiota Hermione.—Es que queremos ser mas bondadosos y entonces la idea es hacer muchas cosas buenas—Le digo pero por su cara se que no me cree ni lo mas mínimo de mi mentira.

—¿Como cuáles?—Nos pregunta y ambos nos encogemos de hombros.

—Pues no sabemos, apenas es nuestro primer día aquí y estamos planeando paso por paso. —Neville asiente con desconfianza.

—Bien—Da media vuelta y se va por donde vinimos, suelto un suspiro cerrando la puerta. En cuanto escucho que el pestillo hace clic volteo a ver a Theo, lo golpeo en el brazo.

—Casi nos descubren por tu culpa. —Él se soba un poco el brazo.

-Perdona no pensé que vendrías con amigos

-No es amigo mio, se ofreció a acompañarme y estando en Hogwarts no pude decir que no. Es como si se sintieran o algo así.

—Ahhh...

—Si, Ahhh—Lo imito y empiezo a caminar a hacia la sala. Al entrar veo a Pansy, Draco y Luna sentados al rededor de la mesa, a Blaize jugando con el Xbox. —¿Cual es el plan?—Les pregunto recargándome en la mesa. Hay una especie de holograma, pero veo que es nieve que toma formas. Veo a Draco con una ceja alzada.

—No es mucho, pero se sostienen por más tiempo que en la Isla—Uno de los problemas que había en la isla con su magia era que no duraba mucho, apenas unos segundos y se desvanecía el poder. Me alegra que aquí dure más. —Te explicaremos.

—No podemos empezar a robar de una vez, seria sospechoso que robáramos el abrigo de Cruella el día de hoy. He leído por internet que se han extraviado varias cosas aquí antes de nuestra llegada, pero son cosas como hojas, collares y de ese tipo; no cosas que pertenezcan a villanos. En dos semanas es la coronación, tendremos que empezar a robar desde hoy, pero no hay que hacer escándalo. —Dice Luna, es la primera vez que la escucho decir algo inteligente.

—El viernes es visita familiar, los familiares de Draco lo han contactado para que las vaya a , tu iras con él y distraerás a la familia mientras Draco va por la urna.—Asiento. Pansy saca los planos del castillo mientras que la escarcha toma la forma de una urna.—Hemos ubicado la urna en el ala Sur. Draco tendrá que atravesar con máxima velocidad, tendrás que ser preciso y veloz. No hay espacio para el error... —Le dice a Draco. Este asiente y todos me voltean a ver.

—Seré encantadora y alabadora.—Les garantizo ellos asienten.

—Después iremos a la casa del papá de Pansy, ella acaba de colgar con él y han quedado que ira con ellos. Pero que primero tendrá que ir por sus amigos a la zona de Arendelle. —Asiento, tienen todo muy bien calculado—Tu y Pansy robaran en esta ocasión, sabemos que Pansy no es buena abriendo cosas ni escabulléndose. Yo distraeré al príncipe Encantador y a Cenicienta mientras lo hacen. En caso de que empiecen a dudar seria mejor que solo una de ustedes fuera.—Pansy y yo nos volteamos a ver, ninguna dice nada. Aclararemos esos puntos cuando me terminen de contar el plan.—El castillo es realmente enorme, pero aún así ustedes necesitarán ser mas silenciosas que rápidas. Pansy tiene dos medios hermanos.

—Después tendremos que meternos a la mansión de Cruella.—Theo se acerca cuando Luna empieza a hablar—Sabemos que es custodiada por perros, así que Theo tendrá que utilizar su "encanto" para poder entrar. En esta labor iras tu con él.—Asiento, lo mas seguro es que yo vaya en todas.—El abrigo se encuentra detrás de un porta retrato...—La escarcha toma la figura de la pieza que nos dicen.—Nosotros los esperaremos por si ocurre algo malo.

—Y hoy en la noche daremos nuestro primer golpe.—Dice Blaize acercándose muy feliz.—Se trata de robar esa cosa de su madre. —Robaremos la voz de mi mamá y podremos ver la varita del hada madrina. Y con un poco de suerte tal vez la consigamos—Dice contento, volteo a ver a Luna que parece indignada. Ella no esta siendo requerida, bueno pues ahora si.

—Okay... Perfeccionemos todo esto.—Tomo la pluma y los papeles que tienen en la mesa..—No podemos entrar en Arendelle así como así. Tal vez Draco pueda, pero es frío y yo no estoy acostumbrada. Tendré que llevar una capa y necesitare que Luna venga...—Todos se sorprenden, hasta ella misma—Es la única que puede utilizar el espejo mágico y si las hermanas Arendelle son inteligentes, sabrán que tu madre te mando por eso. Lo habrán movido de lugar y necesitaremos ubicarnos. En segundo lugar: Las alas prohibidas están protegidas por magia oscura o en este caso, monstruos gigantes de hielo que solo se encargarán de bloquear las entradas y salidas de estas. Tendremos que ser mas que rápidos, tendremos que volvernos invisibles, es donde nuestros abrigos entran... Blancos con tonos azulados, al igual que el hielo. Luna y Pansy se encargaran de hacerlos—Ambas asienten.—Pasando al plan del castillo del Príncipe Encantador, necesitaremos un encantamiento sencillo. Mi padre me dio varios libros para que empezara a conjurar, viene uno que es silenciador, no dura mucho así que tendremos que ser veloces. En caso de que sea muy sospecho que las dos desaparezcamos nos tendremos que turnar. El ala que nos toca saquear pertenecía a tu madre, de seguro la protegió antes de que sucediera todo. He visto los hechizos de tu madre, solo su sangre los puede quitar. Así que tendrás que ir tu.—Ella asiente con un poco de duda.—Toda esta semana practicaremos para abrir candados y todas esas cosas...Theo , tu madre solo hacia hechizos de ese tipo... De control pero solo funcionan con animales, no quieras dormir a los guardias que cuidan el lugar... Así que primero tendremos que conseguir la voz de la madre de Blaize—Lo volteo a ver y este sonríe.—Es verdaderamente importante que la consigamos hoy en la noche. También tendremos que ir viendo lo del castillo de mi padre. Si está bajo un hechizo tengo que averiguar cuál es. —Ellos asienten, Blaize levanta la mano y yo lo miro.

—No sabemos donde esta,—Volteo a ver a Luna.

—Pregúntale al espejo.—Tomo asiento en la silla que sobra. Ella saca el espejo de una de sus bolsas y lo coloca delante de ella.

—Espejito, espejito en ... Mis dedos. —Me voltea a ver y yo asiento.—La voz de Ursula deseo—Rápidamente aparece una nube color azul y después una caracola. No se puede ver la ubicación. Exacta.—Espejo, no tan cerca.—Nos saca hasta el espacio.—Mas...—Lo empieza a acercar poco a poco hasta que aparece un título.

—Museo de historia y arte "Ravenclaw"—Le dicto a Theo que rápidamente lo teclea en la computadora.

—Queda a 20 minutos si corremos a máxima velocidad. —Dice y todos asentimos.

—Hoy en la noche intentaremos dar nuestro primer golpe.—Les digo, ellos asienten y sonríen de manera demoniaca.

Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes&Descendientes

*Los Nice: Hijos de los Héroes.


	4. Capitulo 3: Primer Intento

TITULO: Descendientes.

AVISO: Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Bella, el cabello de Bella no es morado.

N/A Gracias a todos(as) por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a quienes agregaron a favoritos.

Nota mía: La historia no me pertenece, la autora original me dio permiso para adaptarla al mundo de Harry Potter.

Capítulo 3:

Primer golpe.

Corremos a máxima velocidad por todos los terrenos, estamos acostumbrados en la Isla no tenemos carros y las distancias son largas. Doy gracias a dios por ese tipo de cosas que hay en la Isla estoy segura que ninguna princesa lograría correr esta distancia. Me alegro de sobremanera al darme que cuenta que superó en otra cosa a estas niñas mimadas. Parecemos sombras en la noche de lo rápido que corremos, somos silenciosos y ágiles.

Pansy parece un dragón cuando tenemos que subir a tejados, Draco es la misma nieve cuando de caer se trata, Blaize no es la gran cosa pero parece tener muchos brazos cuando ayuda a uno de nosotros a subir, Luna que parece tan tonta y simple; parece ser una belleza abajo de la luz de la luna, Theo él que es tan normal como cualquiera parecer ser un perro cuando corre a máxima velocidad. Y yo... Bueno yo soy mas silenciosa que todos ellos, más ágil y más rápida, creo que el nombre que lleva mi padre me va como anillo al dedo... Espectro, eso es lo que soy un simple espectro que aparece y va como si nada.

Para llegar al museo tenemos que atravesar lo que parecen Cabañas, Luna y Theo estuvieron investigando en internet y descubrieron que son para aquellos que no poseen título nobiliario, todos nos preguntamos que porque a Theo y a mi no nos mandaron ahí. Digo Ursula en un tiempo fue concubina de Neptuno y de ahí se le quedo el título de emperatriz, por lo que a Blaizese le considera algo así como un ¿duque? Creo que eso.

Pansy es hija del princesa Encantador, Luna es hija de la reina Malvada y aunque muchos dicen que no tiene título aquí: Pero durante un tiempo fue reina del reino de Blanca Nieves y eso se respeta. Draco pertenece a Arendelle... ¿Pero Theo y yo? Theo es hijo de una millonaria y el costurero real, no tiene ni una sola pizca de sangre real en sus venas. Yo... No se quien es mi madre, no se si es una princesa, duquesa o una simple aldeana, pero por la selección que me ha tocado creo que tiene titulo nobiliario.

Caigo con una marometa y me levanto rápidamente, los demás van cayendo detrás de mi uno por uno. Luna nos dice por donde correr y hacemos eso, siempre tomo la ventaja y es algo que me gusta. Puedo sentir como están a unos metros de distancia, escucho sus respiraciones agitadas por el esfuerzo que hacen para intentar alcanzarme. Llego a lo que es una especie de palacio pequeño.

—Aquí es.—Dice Luna entre cortamente, se toma el estomago mientras trata de recuperarse. Al igual que todos los demás.

—Te recuerdo que vienes con nosotros, deberías disminuir la velocidad.—Dice Draco un poco agitado, es él que mayor condición tiene.

—Okay, Okay... Ya dejen de quejarse.—Les digo empezando a subir las escaleras, escucho como siguen mis pasos. Extrañamente la puerta de la entrada esta abierta, empezamos a caminar con cuidado de no pisar mal. Tenemos que recorrer un pasillo para llegar a la puerta para poder ingresar, esa si está cerrada y hay un guardia al otro lado. Todos nos arremolinamos en la puerta y lo vemos a través del vidrio. Mira las cámaras en busca de algo, cuando no lo encuentra voltea a nuestra dirección; todos nos hacemos a un lado para evitar que nos vea. Pansy suelta una pequeña risita, yo le dijo que se calle con una seña. Subo mis dedos y cuento hasta cinco, para que volvamos a posicionarnos en donde estábamos. Lo miramos fijamente.

—¿Que hacemos?—Susurra Luna viéndome con interrogación, me volteo hacia Pansy.

—¿Ves esa rueca?—Ella asiente.—Es la de tu madre, utilizare un encantamiento sencillo de control del cuerpo para que el guardia pinche su dedo.

—¿Libro de tu padre?—Pregunta Luna un poco celosa. Asiento sin saber por qué.

Después de eso todos se quedan callados, concentro mi mirada en el sujeto. El hechizo consistía en mirar fijamente a tu presa hasta meterte en su mente y después hacer que hiciera lo que quisieras. Estoy en la primera fase y empiezo a sentir como su mente se abre a mi invasión, sonrió cuando me doy cuenta que ya estoy en su mente. ¿El cómo lo sé? Fácil, ahora veo a través de sus ojos, lo hago voltear a ver la rueca de Maléfica lo obligó a acercarse, se detiene enfrente de ella y empieza a a ejercer resistencia en su mente. Carajo, se esta dando cuenta; decido proceder rápido y me concentro mas. Le meto la idea de que se pinche con la aguja... Y él lo hace. Cuando cae al suelo todos sueltan un grito sorprendido, se supone que el hechizo solo funciona con Aurora, por lo que esta vez no va a hacer eterno. Es una simple siesta de pocas horas, así que tenemos que movernos rápido.

—Atrás—Dice Blaize con petulancia, quiere abrir la puerta pateando. Pero el abrir puertas es lo mío, es el hechizo que estuve perfeccionando desde que se supo que tenía magia en mi poder.

Llevo mi magia a mi mano derecha y después la mano la hecho para enfrente, haciendo que las puertas se abran justo en el momento en que Blaize hace una patada voladora, haciendo que posteriormente este caiga al suelo. Todos nos empezamos a reírnos al verlo ahí en el suelo.

Soy la primera en pasar y cuando lo hago a su lado le doy un pequeño punta pie.

—Vamos Blaize, las cosas a mi manera—Todos se empiezan a reír hasta que llega Theo y lo ayuda a pararse, Blaize ya enojado lo empuja.

—De nada—Dice Theo, Draco, Luna, Pansy y yo nos reímos. Seguimos caminando siendo guiados por Luna.

Nos detenemos en las escaleras, hay un letrero que dice "Descendencia real" Otro que dice dice "Coronas reales".

—Por allá.—Dice y todos corremos hacia donde señala. Antes de entrar a esa sala veo que dice "Objetos robados" Que finos son estos reyes y reinas, de seguro es lo que robaron a todos los villanos.

Entramos y nos quedamos en una sola pieza, hay demasiados objetos. Luna y Theo se acercan corriendo al estante, nosotros empezamos a ver los demás hay diversidad de cosas, un estante dice Rumpelstiltskin me acerco muy lentamente para ver que contiene.

"Sombrero de Merlín"

"Capa de Rumpelstiltskin"

Hay una daga, me acerco a ver una especie de espejo de cerca, me hago hacia atrás cuando veo de qué daga se trata.

"Rumpelstiltskin"

Pensé que la daga estaba escondida, eso es lo que me dijo mi papá la última vez que hablamos de ella. Me acerco para comprobar si es o no la daga.

"Cuenta la leyenda que aquellos que poseyeran la daga de Rumpelstiltskin lo dominaba por completo, muchos reyes y reinas han querido tenerla en su posesión pero por desgracia esta en un lugar oculto en su castillo, nadie sabe dónde está. Esta es una daga falsa"

Puedo respirar tranquila, por un momento me había puesto nerviosa de que pudieran dominar a mi papá. Pero también me pongo nerviosa, es él quien hechizo su castillo y será más difícil romper el hechizo...

—Bella.—Me habla Pansy, yo la volteo a ver, me señala a los demás todos se han acercado a Luna y Blaize.

Ambas nos acercamos para ver que han hecho, ya han tomado la caracola. Que por lo visto no estaba bajo ninguna protección, eso ha sido fácil. Ahora sólo hay que buscar los demás objetos y conseguir romper el hechizo, para por fin dar con la…

—...Varita mágica.—Dice Draco señalando al pasillo por el que hemos entrado, todos lo seguimos. Sube las escaleras con nosotros a sus espaldas. No se cómo es que la abra visto.—Vine rápido para ver todo lo demás, se sorprenderán cuando vean esto.—Nos dice cuando llegamos a la planta alta, sigue caminando hasta que llegamos a una especie de sala. Todos nos quedamos tiesos y en silencio. Es la sala de los villanos.

—Mamá —Dicen todos menos yo, yo digo papá y veo fijamente su estatua. Aparece con la ropa que muchos conocen como la de combate, yo la conozco como ropa elegante.

Todos nos acercamos para ver que dicen las placas de nuestros padres.

—Luna. —Digo y ella empieza a leer.

—"Reina Malvada, mejor conocida como Regina. Es una de las peores villanas que ha tenido el bosque encantado. Fue alumna de Rumpelstiltskin, el brujo más conocido de ella es la tan famosa manzana envenenada. Se dice que ella misma mato al rey Henry, aunque nunca se ha comprobado nada."—Toma una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.—"En un momento de su vida ella intento ser buena, tanto que se caso con Robín Hood. Pero hubo un problema cuando Robín se entero que Regina mato a su esposa en sus días oscuros. Por lo que ella tuvo que huir, aunque fue capturada estando embarazada. Ella y su hija fueron mandadas a la Isla"

—Blaize—Dice ella cuando ha terminado de leer.

—Úrsula, llamada así por la antigua diosa del mar. Se dice que su voz era la de los mismos dioses, pero una lástima para lo que se utilizaba: Su padre la obligaba a llamar a los marineros con hermosas canciones y después eran asesinados por criaturas marinas. Era una buena persona hasta que su voz le es arrebatada por su propio padre. Dando le ese castigo para que ella nunca huyera del océano, Úrsula en venganza utiliza el tridente y se convierte en un pulpo. Cambiando su cola de sirena a tentáculos.—Jacob toma un respiro.—Tiene un hijo con uno de los lacayos del Rey Neptuno, es exiliada con su hijo a la Isla de los perdidos.—Termina de leer y voltea a ver a Theo, este no espera a que digan su nombre y empieza a leer.

—Cruella de Vil, nunca tuvo una vida como la que deseo tener. Siempre fue la sombra de alguien, desde chiquita se le vio como una niña con problemas psicológicos que se intensificaron cuando creció. Se dice que ella fue la que mató a su padre y al esposo de su madre. Aunque ella siempre lo negó todo, hasta que se descubre el cadáver de su madre en el jardín junto al de sus perros: Unos dálmata original. Es cuando todos se dan cuenta que Cruella no es como en realidad dice que es, al mismo tiempo que se revela un poder: Controlar animales. Tuvo un hijo al que se le llama Theodore, es hijo de uno de los duques que tiene como labor ser el costurero real.—Eso explica muchas cosas, Theo mira a Pansy.

—"Maléfica es la tercer peor villana que puede existir. Su hechizo más conocido es el que aplicó a la bella Durmiente, el cual ya había querido aplicar a la madre de esta misma. En muchas ocasiones se ha dicho que Maléfica estaba celosa de Marie Linda. "—Toma un suspiro antes de continuar, me ve de reojo—"Primer esposa del Príncipe Encantador, tiene una hija con él de 18 años a la cual llamo Pansy. Su matrimonio se vino abajo cuando el príncipe conoce a Cenicienta."

—"Hay varios rumores respecto a su hija. En su mayoría se dice que ella heredará el reino del Príncipe, ya que es la primer hija y por consecuencia es la sucesora al trono. Aunque el príncipe tiene dos hijos más con Cenicienta: La Princesa Jane y el Príncipe Alec, ambos gemelos. Otros rumores dicen que va a heredar el don de la magia de su mamá aunque con menos fuerza que la de Maléfica. El príncipe Eleazar casi no habla de ella, también se rumora que no está contento de tenerla como hija —Termina de narrar y me voltea a ver, soy lo mas cercano que tiene a una hermana y soy la única que puede entenderla de la manera en que ella quiere ser. —Draco—Dice en un susurro.

—"Hija del matrimonio de Arendelle. Nació con poderes que nunca se habían visto, congelar las cosas conforme nunca se sintió feliz con su don, por lo que acudió a Rumpelstiltskin buscando algo para esconder su don. Rumpelstiltskin le dio un par guantes que hasta hoy en día son utilizados por la reina Elsa; y una urna para cuando ya no se pudieran contener los poderes de Narcissa. Su hermana Andrómeda la encierra ahí cuando asesina a su otra hermana, Narcissa estuvo encerrada en la urna durante 30 años. Hasta que llego Elsa y sin saber lo que contenía dentro la destapo dejando salir a Narcissa quien intentó vengarse de todo el reino. Cuando su plan fallo, es enviada a la Isla. Pero antes oculto la urna en el castillo, ninguna de las hermanas Arendelle ha hablado de ella ubicación de la urna. Se sabe que tiene un hijo de 18 años, nadie sabe quién es el padre.—Draco baja la mirada susurrando un WOW. Todos me voltean a ver de inmediato, yo me acerco más a la placa de mi papá. Esta es mas grande que las demás y temo por lo que tenga escrita.

—"Nació hace mas de 500 años, hijo de una familia humilde. Fue un hilor de lana, vivía una vida tranquila hasta que se caso con Mila. Su primer esposa y madre de su ¿primer hijo?—No me lo creo y tengo que voltea a ver a los demás ellos se encogen de hombros y yo continuo leyendo. —"El cual desapareció, se dice que Rumpelstiltskin era un cobarde antes de tener todo el poder que ahora tiene. Se convirtió en el oscuro en un ataque de desesperación para conseguir que su hijo no fuera a la guerra de los Ogros. Cuando se hubo convertido en el Oscuro, su hijo Belfire se convirtió en El Niño más temido de toda la aldea. Se dice que Rumpelstiltskin mataba a todos aquellos que se atrevían a mirar mal a su hijo"

"Hay muchas versiones de esta parte de la historia. Muchos dicen que Belfire huyó de casa para que su padre no lo avergonzara mas y otros dicen que él mismo Rumpelstiltskin fue quien lo desapareció. Pero lo que si se sabe es que Rumpelstiltskin ha pasado toda su vida intentando traer a su hijo de vuelta. Muchos dicen que Belfire es , será y fue el verdadero amor de Rumpelstiltskin.

"Se caso con...—Me acerco a leer mejor, tengo un nudo en la garganta que trato calmar pero no puedo. Y tampoco puedo leer el nombre que dice ahí. Esta todo rayado, continuó leyendo—"Hace 21 años, en su primer año de matrimonio tuvieron ¿A su primer bebé?—Los volteo a ver, ellos se encogen de hombros de nuevo—"Al que llamaron... (Otra vez esta rayado el nombre) , hoy en día ya tiene 20 años. Rumpelstiltskin estaba tan feliz que organizó una fiesta invitando a todos sus amigos mas cercanos para el bautizo de su hijo. Cuando el Niño cumplió dos años Rumpelstiltskin vio que no poseía nada de magia, así que cayó en desgracia. Pero su esposa no podía estar más feliz con su hijo, a ella no le importaba que el pequeño no tuviera magia, para ella la magia solo era un inconveniente." —"Cuando el pequeño cumplió 3 años, la esposa volvió a quedar embarazada. Esta vez nadie supo que era, Rumpelstiltskin utilizando el poder que le había robado a una hechicera para ver el futuro inmediatamente supo que iba a heredar su poder, se sintió muy alegre por eso. Uno de sus hijos iba a sacar su magia, pero para su esposa era un gran inconveniente. Ella era feliz sin magia y que uno de sus hijos tuviera magia significaría cosas peores. Así que cuando el bebé nació no lo pensó dos veces, desterró a Rumpelstiltskin con su hijo recién nacido. Ni siquiera supo que era el bebé."

—Hermy...—Intenta hablar Pansy pero yo sigo leyendo.

—"El 13 de Septiembre es el día en que nació su hijo y es el día en que Rumpelstiltskin fue desterrado de la Isla, fue el ultimo villano en ser desterrado. Hasta la fecha no se sabe que fue de aquel bebé, en las encuestas realizadas se dice que fue un niño aunque varias personas garantizan que es niña, pero nadie sabe con exactitud. Bueno, niño o niña se sabe que tiene 15 años y que cumplirá los 16 muy pronto" —Hay mucha mas información que la seguiré leyendo si es necesario. Tengo que saber mas cos...

—Mierda, Blaize—Grita Theo, escucho una sirena sonar, volteo a mi alrededor y solo veo a Draco y a Pansy mirándome fijamente. Blaize ha hecho una estupidez de nuevo. Salimos corriendo hacia donde proviene la sirena y veo a Luna y Theo inclinados hacia Blaize quien se toma la cabeza.

—Un campo de fuerza es mucha exageración. —Dice en voz baja sobándose.

—Estúpido—Dice Pansy pateándolo con fuerza

—Encontramos la varita.—Dice Luna señalando el centro de la habitación, me acerco y la veo flotando en medio de la sala, se ve tan mágica como me ha dicho mi papa. Es fantástica. Nunca imagine verla tan cerca, siempre pensé que la vería en la televisión o algo así.

—Hermy...—Dice Pansy, la volteo a ver y veo que hay luces en el pasillo.

Mierda! El guardia se ha despertado por el sonar de la alarma. Tengo que pensar rápido, si nos atrapan mi papá nos destruirá uno a uno y no será gentil cuando lo haga. Veo al otro lado, es por donde subimos, empiezo a a correr y ellos me siguen. Corremos lo más rápido que podemos, bajamos dando giros y maromas, es cuando somos más veloces.

Pasamos frente a donde estaban el guardia hace unos segundos, el teléfono suena Luna le grita a Theo y este contesta. No escuchamos que dice porque seguimos corriendo, pero nos alcanza diez segundos después.

—Genial Blaize, seremos los principales sospechosos—Le digo mientras corremos.

Si se descubre que algo falta tendremos que conseguir una cuarta da muy creíble, ya que si notan la ausencia de la voz de Úrsula. Sabrán que fuimos nosotros, nadie quisiera la voz de Úrsula.

Pero bueno, pase a que si se dan cuenta o no que falta algo... Ya tenemos nuestro primer objeto, solo faltan cuatro. Porque ya sé que es lo que quiere mi papá que saque del castillo, su...

#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#

Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero no encontraba la memoria donde esaba este archivo y el de mi otra historia.

Espero que les guste este capitulo y… ¡muchas gracias por leer!

Si les agrado el capitulo dejen su review!

Los Quiere

Princess Viris Potter


End file.
